Some Stories Do Have Happy Endings
by BrokenWingAngel
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. But, this is a one-shot story about Hermione and Ginny. They are lying in bed, what memories have been rekindled in Hermione's head?


(A/N: This came to me. I wrote it. You're reading it. 'Kay?)

DISCLAIMER: You know the deal... I own nothing except my ideas and this computer...

Ginny's copper-topped head rested in the nook of Hermione's shoulder as they lay in bed chatting and thinking. Well, Ginny chatted - Hermione thought.

_"Ginny, what's wrong?", a worried Hermione asked a distraught Ginny who had just come running into the scarlet room and thrown herself on Hermione's bed crying uncontrollably._

_"I... But... Hermione... I think... No... It can't be... I don't want...", she was muttering incoherently through the tears and sharp breaths. _

_"Shh", soothed Hermione. She was always good at this. She could always calm Ginny, no matter what was wrong, or what time of day. "Shh, it's ok. I'm here now." She reached out to ginny and pulled her into a tight, motherly embrace, rocking her back and forth. Ginny's crying stopped and her breathing calmed. Hermione continued to rock and sooth the younger girl by one year._

_"I'm... I'm sorry, Hermione... It's just... I didn't know who else to go to... ", A single tear rolled down the beautiful girl's already puffy cheek._

_"What Ginny? What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me...", Hermione smiled warmly to encourage the terrified youngster._

_"But, what if you hate me? What if you never want to talk to me again? What if I disgust you? What if - " she was getting hysterical._

_"Gin, shh, I wont hate you... I always want to talk to you... And, look at the things we've dealt with huh? How can someone as pretty and amazing as you ever disgust me? Come on Gin, tell me, please?" Again, she smiled at Ginny who looked like a deer in the headlights. Hermione rubbed Ginny's upper arm to confirm that she was safe and Ginny began._

_"I... I... It was a few weeks ago Hermione... " She was looking down at the bed covers, playing with a loose thread on her pajamas. "I was... In the showers, and I saw - " Stopping momentarily, it seemed she did not want to say what she saw... Or was it who she saw? "I saw someone... a girl... naked... andIthinkIlikegirls..." She looked up at Hermione torn between hope that she hadn't understood what she had said and that she had understood so she wouldn't have to repeat herself._

_"Gin, are you scared that I might not like you anymore?" Asked Hermione softly, looking deep into the redheads eyes._

_"Y-Yes. I guess so."_

_Hermione just pulled Ginny deeper into the hug and whispered into her ear._

_"It's ok Ginny. I like girls too."_

_Ginny's eyes widened in shock and she froze. How was this possible?_

"And Michael said that - Are you listening Hermione?" Ginny muttered groggily. It was clear she was only talking to aid herself in the struggle to stay awake. The younger girl was always first to sleep and had lately been attempting to stay awake as long as Hermione.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking about when you came out to me." Grinned Hermione into the top of Ginny's head as she kissed her glossy hair.

Ginny snorted. "Oh no... Don't bring that up again" She smiled warmly into Hermione. "So back to Quidditch..."

_"Are you sure Ginny? I wont force you into anything."_

_"I'm sure" Mumbled Ginny, deep in thought._

_They were in the girls' bathrooms after one of their night-time strolls. It was Hermione's seventh and final year at Hogwarts and they had made it a ritual to go for a walk at least every second night, as next year Hermione would be gone and Ginny would be without her for a long time. _

_Ginny nervously pushed Hermione against the wall and kissed her passionately. Hermione arched her head back in lust. She had waited a long time for this, but would not force Ginny into anything. Hermione had vowed to wait until Ginny was ready. It seemed now was the time._

_Hermione turned the pair around so she was pushing up against Ginny. "Let me do the honours Gin." She smiled. She started to kiss Ginny's neck and her right hand slipped into Ginny's dressing gown. She moved her hand down to Ginny's thigh and caressed it softly. Massaging and moving continiously upwards. Ginny tensed up for a second but then relaxed. Meanwhile Hermione's left hand carefully rubbed Ginny's perfect breasts and Ginny was getting slightly hot under the collar._

_"You can still say 'no' Gin, I wont mind." Hermione reminded. Looking deep into her eyes, Ginny found safety once more and knew this was when she wanted to do this. _

_"Kiss me Hermione. I want this. I want you." And she pulled Hermione hard into herself. Hermione's hand was still on Ginny's thigh and she moved it to her crotch area. Ginny was already wet and Hermione's stomach fluttered with excitement that she could finally do this to the beautiful girl. Her fingers found Ginny's clit and slowly circled. _

_"Hermione please. Please do this. I need you to." Breathed Ginny quietly. Hermione was more than happy to oblige. Rubbing slightly faster and hearing Ginny's breathing speed increase she knew she was doing well. Her mind raced with thoughts of other things but she only wanted to start small this time, as it was their first._

_Ginny began to moan lightly, deep in her throat. Hermione could just make out soft mumblings of 'Hermione'. _

Ginny had fallen asleep while Hermione's mind had been wandering. The older girl was yet to feel sleepy so let the flow of thoughts keep coming.

_"Ginny, I know I've known you far ages... And I really want you to be my girlfriend. Would you be my girlfriend?" Hermione was unusually nervous. _

_"Yes", Wispered Ginny without hesitation. _

_"What? You mean? Oh Ginny, I'm so happy" She hugged the smaller girl. "I didn't think you'd say yes. I thought you'd say you didn't know and I would have made such a fool of myself and you - "_

_"Shh, Hermione. I said yes because I've wanted this for so long. I didn't need to think about it. You're all I want."_

Smiling to herself, Hermione looked down onto Ginny. "I love you." She wispered. She closed her eyes and feeling immense happiness, attempted sleep.

(A/N: this is a big thing for me. It's only my second H/G I've written and it signifies my relationship with my girlfriend. Please review...)


End file.
